The 14th Saiyan (Present Verse)
About The 14th Saiyan The '14th Saiyan' (14サイヤ人, 14 Saiyahito) is a fictional fanon character of DBZ created by James (FriezaReturns) around 2009 and was officially drawn in full on July 13, 2013. He is also the main protagonist in The 14th Saiyan Saga. The 14th Saiyan is result of the Multiple Fusion Dance of all The Original 13 Super Saiyans (Present Verse) put into one and only appears when they perform The Multi-Fusion Dance Technique. Though a normal time limit for fusion is 30 minutes with a wait time of 10 minutes before retrying, his time limit lasts for 6.5 hours(to compensate for thirteen people and their power) with a wait time instead of 30 minutes or a 20 minute increase. However, The 14th Saiyan has the ability to defuse himself out of fusion, if (in example) he chooses to defuse before let's say 10 minutes are left, his fusees will only have to wait 20 minutes to refuse again. Nobody knows that he can do this though. Story The 14th Saiyan came into existence in Age 777, July 16th in a alternate timeline where the Z Fighters, including the top two Goku and Vegeta are outclassed by opponents like Deity and Android 99 even when fusing and only The 14th Saiyan was able to defeat both of them. Appearance When the fusion is complete, the amulet fragment from their bodies leave forming into a necklace around the 14th Saiyan's neck. His clothing is a combination of a Saiyan Elite, Bardock's and Bulma's armor except the lower rib part is missing replaced with a hardened shell. Also wrist guards are similar to the ones used by Tora. He does have a tail, but it's unknown if he has gone through the Great Ape transformation or not. Personality/Marital Status There was inherent concern of a fusion with multiply personalities(that exceeded two or more), but the '14th Saiyan' is able to maintain a confident yet focused mind in combat and the usual case of him getting the job done, quickly and effectively without the need of small talk or bragging rights what-so-ever. Power Level An explanation on The 14th Saiyan's Power Level that makes sense Okay after numerous revises, I came down to something that would make or rather give an better presentation on his power level. It goes something like this: Think of Super Gogeta’s Power Level around 2,500,000,000, times that number by 5 and then times it again by the Super Saiyan 4 multiplyer which increases the base by 3,200x; I.e. 2,500,000,000 x 5 x 3,200. Now that we have this out of way here is what 14th’s Power Level was/is now: The starting power level for him was originally 5 Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta’s into one and each time he gained a new Super Saiyan Transformation, his power level would go up by 5(with the base and previous forms remaining the same). If he mastered any of those forms it would only go up by +1. With the necklace of Artifact 211, his power level goes up by 10 and each time he gains a NEW transformation(either through fighting or training), the base as well as the previous forms also go up by 10. However like with the above if he mastered any of those forms it will once again only go up by +1. And to top it all off, he gains a 50% increase in speed, strength and stopping power. The starting power level for him was originally 5 Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's into one and each time he gained a new Super Saiyan Transformation, his power level would go up by 5(with the base and previous forms remaining the same). If he mastered any of those forms it would only go up by +1. His power level starts in the following order: *'Base Form: '''10 Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's all in one. *'Super Saiyan: Base PL x50. *'''Full Power Super Saiyan: '''Base PL x51 and requires him to use up one of The Original 13 Super Saiyan's energy all at once. (This is his current power level). Though his strength might be more than meets the eye, there is apparently restrictions to his ACTUAL power level with him claiming that he has only "discovered" three of the Original 13 Super Saiyan's energy hinting that he needs to draw in their power from inside to maintain most of his higher transformations. The rest being restricted by some sort of "unlocking" system which can only be obtained either from intense training or if he starts struggling during a fight and begins to seek out the "inner strength" he desperately needs to defeat a great and powerful foe. This is what he said commenting on the subject: "If a situation where to come down to me using up more than two of the thirteen's actual power inside me? *Shrugs* I'm not too sure about that since it's me vs. opponents like Deity or Android 99, I can just draw in only one of the original thirteen's power which is sufficient enough to defeat them without the need of using anything more than that. It'd be a waste of energy unless I was going up against... Uhh well I don't really know to be honest. Who is even stronger than Kakarot in this day in age anyway that I'm needed? Oh well, in any case I'd just need more time or rather more training then I MIGHT be able to unlock the rest of their power. All I know is that it has something to do with Artifact 211 -- the same ancient rock that form into this amulet when I fused and Deity who also had it in his possession as well. It's like a conduit or a power source. Giving me a MASSIVE boost but stopped for me for ascending too quickly. I must find a way to gain all of it in order to see how far I can ascend beyond my current limitations." You can even put in a theoretical guess saying that if he draws in all of the power/energy from The Original 13 Super Saiyans, the final result succeeds or rather outclasses all known Super Saiyan Transformations(Going from Super Saiyan toSuper Saiyan 10?). Of course it's doubtful to say an actual number exist but it certainly isn't infinite. However, the best case scenario is that it most likely is beyond a Super Saiyan 10 Gogeta more or less. Saiyan Transformations Super Saiya-jin - Unlike previous discoveries of SSJ, he can go SSJ at will like the Original 13 can without any effort. It is unknown whether or not can ascend higher than this, BUT he can excel to Full Power SSJ. Full Power Super Saiya-jin - Compared to the boundaries of past users, The 14th Saiyan has the innate sense to hold FPSSJ for as long as needed without the high power loss in combat or the sub levels before FPSSJ. (i.e. Ascended, Ultra). Techniques/Abilities '''Flight - The 14th Saiyan can fly around in the air with the use of ki. Afterimage Technique - The 14th Saiyan can move at a extreme speed leaving a few recognizable images behind. Used either as an attempt to dodge or prepare for a counterattack against a present opponent. Instantaneous Movement '''- The first technique that was attempted by The Original 13 where the user teleports without the use of locking on to a person's energy signature so it's only nature that The 14th Saiyan has knowledge of it. '''Instant Transmission - The second technique in The 14th Saiyan's arsenal though, it is uncertain how the Original 13 nor the 14th Saiyan were able to perform this technique but prior to the fight with Deity, it suggests that the 13 had made use of this technique when zeroing in on Deity's present location. Ki Sense - The ability to detect life forms using ki. Ki Blast '''- The basic principle of all energy attacks. '''Energy Wave - A wave of ki launched at the palms of the user's hands. Full Power Energy Wave - The max power of the energy wave by use of ki. Explosive Wave - The exertion of ki from the body in an attempt repel or push opponents away. Used either as a defense or offense. Depending on the user. Super Explosive Wave - The stronger variant of the Explosive Wave. The more ki you have, the stronger and wider the explosive wave will get. Damage wise. Can also be used offensively or defensively Ki-Ma-Ga-Mi Blades! - The 14th Saiyan can take the available ki and transfer it into his palm in form of a blade. Some would call it a combination of Frieza's Fissure Slash and Cress's Omni Blade except he can make use of this with both hands instead of the middle and index fingers. There is also no charge up time, meaning he can quickly dispose of this move as soon as possible. Bottom Feeder - An energy attack that that hibernates within a planet's surface used to fool the present opponent into believing that he "wasted energy". The 14th Saiyan first, fires a simple but effective Energy Sphere into the ground, , moving into a defensive position. After situating himself, he points at the ground with the current hand in use, moves that hand up a few inches from his chest and clinches his fist. This energy ball begins splitting into 8 or 12 energy waves in a fast yet random manner that locks onto the opponent's energy and always hits its target. When this attack was first used against Deity, there was craters equal in size to that of the football fields on Earth. Full Power Bottom Feeder - A stronger version of the Bottom Feeder that is done in his Super Saiya-jin or Full Power Super Saiya-jin form. The 14th Saiyan fires a Full Power Energy Ball into the ground (this energy ball uses 1 of the 13's power from inside) and concentrates on the energy ball(feed it a sizable amounts of ki to increase the output in speed and damage). Moving himself into a defensive position once again, he points at the ground using both hands and lifts his hands a few inches to his chest and clinches both fist. This time the energy ball breaks itself up to 120 different energy waves in a move almost at the speed of light but in the that same random manner as(just like the original Bottom Feeder does) that locks onto the opponents energy regardless of where he/she is and will not stop until he/she has been hit(it will even redirect itself and adjust it course of pursuing its target down to the letter). The destructive power of the energy waves is equal to the size of a planet's core or if he pushed himself he can destroy a entire galaxy. However it is entirely up to him if he wants to go to that level of destruction. Poly Energy Blast Volley - A new variation of the dangerous Full Power Energy Blast Volley. The attack fires a series of line shaped polygons leaving the opponent trapped inside a prism of ki. It can be detonated at will. The explosive radius is two times that of the one Nappa did when he destroyed East City. Double Masenko - The 14th Saiyan can take a normal Masenko-Ha and split it into two parts. However unlike the deduction in power, the 14th Saiyan can increase the amount of ki for the Double Masenko as much as he wants to. Dimensional Time Wave - A adaptation of the energy wave, the 14th Saiyan can convert a wave of ki, focusing it into a checkpoint to travel through time, space and different dimensions(including travel through black holes to a extent). This was first attempted when he noticed Deity had slipped into another dimension on July 31st in Age 777. Signatures The Reverse Avalanche - During the second battle with Deity, Gogeta assumed that this would be the '14th Saiyan's' first attempt for a Signature Attack. He counters the present opponent's left hook by knocking it to the right, follows up with a fast yet deadly uppercut to the lower chin, then he pursues his opponent at a high speed and cuts him/her in two the same way Frieza did with his Fissure Slash technique on Planet Namek. ---- Category:What if Category:Fan Fiction Category:Story invented by FriezaReturns Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan Forms Category:Fusion Fan Fiction Category:Saiyan Fusions Category:Characters with tail Category:Characters created by FriezaReturns Category:Characters drawn by FriezaReturns Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category: Tier 2.5